Icegron
Icegron is an extremely rare elder dragon that is sited creating auroras in the cold areas, sandy areas,tower areas, and forest areas. It is introduced in Monster Hunter Forward . Physiology Icegron is an Elder Dragon with a purple black color with frozen horns, spikes,and wings. It is one of the true Elder Dragons (the others are Teostra, Lunastra, Kushala Daora,and Chameleos). It has four legs, two wings and crimson red eyes. When Icegrons enter rage mode, they will change some features. Its eyes will leave red flames with black dots in them and its horns, wings,and spikes turn crimson. Behavior Icegrons are known to be extremely calm and docile Elder Dragons (although very intelligent). They only eat fish.They are known to help hunters (they will attack other large monsters to help hunters )and aviod them (they will not attack similar to Paladin Teostra ) until provoked. When they are, they unleash terrible anger and they are often referred to as the dark nightmares when enraged. Herbivores and weak monsters (such as Yian Kut-Ku and Dromes) flock to this dragon for protection from other monsters attacking them. The Icegron will protect them with its own life. Introductory Cutscene Icegron has two introductory cutscenes. Location:Tundra, Area 2 Synopsis: A Lagombi slides full of fear across the ice when suddenly a Deviljho passes near the hunter without noticing him/her. The hunter dodges to avoid being stepped on by Deviljho. Suddenly, the night sky becomes filled with auroras and spires of ice come from beneath Deviljho spearing it to death. An Icegron lands near the Lagombi which starts snuggling Icegron for saving it life. Suddenly the Icegron notices the hunter and they steps backwards. The Icegron starts walking normally not willing to attack the hunter. Notes:The Deviljho body remains and can be carved. Location:Forbidden Grounds Synopsis: The hunter sees auroras and stars in the sky and hears heart shocking howls. Suddenly, something large glides from the sky willing to crush the hunter but he/she evades. He/she see something hovering in the darkness. Suddenly it jumps out near the hunter and it is clearly seen it is an enraged Icegron. The hunter unsheaths his/her weapon while the Icegron is observing him/her. The Icegron howls and the hunt begins. Notes *Icegron is heavily based on Nightwind Dragon from Dragon City. *Its theme is Seeking Victory Theme from Tales of Legendia. *The auroras in the cold areas and hot areas are created by an Icegron simply by flapping its wings or gliding. *Although Icegron use Darkness (Ice+Dragon), and also uses Ice. If the hunter is hit by Darkness, they will be inflicted by Dark (the screen would be dark for a certian time). Icegron only uses Darkness in fury mode. *Icegron will hunt fish from lakes, ponds, rivers or pin the hunter to recover stamina. *Icegron has a pin attack it will start sucking the hunter's heat leaving the hunter frozen. Then it will carry the hunter high in the sky and drop them. This attack is very dangerous and it is known to cause instant death. This attack increases Icegron's stamina and it will increase its Darkness power, proving that heat is benefical to the Icegron's health. Plus, this attack can not be stopped by an dung bomb, the hunter must use a rock or a paintball and Icegron will stop the pin and suffocate, leaving it vulnerable for a while. *In many quests to gather information on the Icegron, you don't have to attack it. Others are to gather its rare materials, because people are scared from its terrible rage, or simply because it steals fish from fishermen's nets. *Icegron's roar is unblockable by any sort of earplugs or by any shield even if you have guard increase skills. Icegrons can attack while roaring but very rarely.This is because the roar sinks into your heart and make you scared even if you didn't hear it. *Icegrons will protect weak creatures. For example, if a Yian Kut-Ku in the same area with another powerful monster (Rathian for example), it will start attacking that monster. Since Icegrons protect weak creatures, humans are weak in its eyes. *Icegrons is one of the most intelligent monsters.It also has an extremely strong memory. *Icegrons can be easily tamed and can be loyal and good pets by simply feeding them fish. *Mysteriously, although Icegron are Elder Dragons, it has a high resistance to Dragon attribute. *Icegron's most powerful attack is only done when it is near death. It will gather an extremely large amount of Darkness power and unleash it, harming everything in a large distance. Beware, this attack is so powerful that Icegron severely harm itself while doing it. Also, this attack is known to cause instant quest failures. The best is to leave the area as fast as you can, as Icegrons take an amount of time before casting the darkness power and this attack covers nearly all the area it is done in. *Oddly, Icegrons can cause ice spires to rise from any sort of ground. *It has 11 breakable parts; its horn, face, eye, both of its wings, all of its legs, and its tail can be cut and carved once. *The horn must be broken to break the face. Once the face is broken, the eye can then be scarred. *All these parts can only be broken by Fire element weapons. On top of this, the tail can also only be cut with weapon containing Fire element *Scarring its eye will just give you a "Phantom's Eye", an item necessary for its armor. *Icegrons takes a very large time to snap out of rage mode. Sometimes Icegrons will enter rage mode without noticing the hunters simpily because they remembering sad or painful memories. Its fury is so strong that it changes the sky (even if day sky), to a night sky filled with stars and auroras. *When not enraged, Icegron cannot create auroras. *However, it can create auroras in the sky when it's night, even if not enraged. *Icegron cannot roar, but howls instead. *It can cause aurorablight in certain beam attacks. **This ailment makes the screen go colored by colors of auroras making it harder to see clearly and distinguish things and you start hearing weird echos and seeing weird shapes in the aurora that is blocking your site. *Its darkness is special.Instead of being orange it is black and purple. *Its armor can be used by both blademasters and gunners. *The guild leader (which is also the guild hunter and the one who gives you E rank quests in the new villages) of the new villages wears Icegron's armor and also uses Icegron's sickle.He is called Shadow and nobody knows his real name. *The armor pictures are from Aselia wiki,the bow picture is from Skyrim wiki,the melee weapons are created by slipled for RatDog Games,and the light bowgun is created by Andrew Kim. *It has a light bowgun (single picture) a bow (single picture) and melee weapons (picture with many weapons).The melee weapons are:sickle (the farthest one on the right) dual blades (the two small blades located slightly under the sickle),great sword (directly near the dual blades),hammer (directly near the great sword),hunting horn (near the hammer and the farthest one to the left),and a charge blade(above the hammer and the great sword).The size of the weapons in the picture isn't right. *Render belongs to Ukanlos Subspecies. Gallery Armor: ' 34.jpg|Guild Leader ' 200px-63790.jpg|Icegron's Male Armor Weapons: download (2).jpg|Icegron's Light Bowgun Dark elves weapons concept by slipled-d71431v.jpg|Icegron's Melee Weapons Bow.png|Icegron's Bow Category:Monster Creation Category:Dark Magala Category:Elder Dragon